


【1827】我一副见了鬼的样子.jpg

by Junyefengqing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【1827】我一副见了鬼的样子.jpg

插队x2  
再 放 送  
——  
日常ooc  
是堕天使云雀x神父纲的设定  
是车  
——  
泽田纲吉缩在教堂的座位上握紧了胸前的十字架。  
他要来了！  
“都说了，那东西不会给予你庇护的。”  
黑色的羽毛落下，堕天使降临在他的身后。  
泽田纲吉一惊，直接从长椅上滚了下来。云雀恭弥想要走过去扶起他，泽田纲吉却连滚带爬地试图远离他。  
“不要！别……别过来……”泽田纲吉要哭了，“我真的只是一个普通的小神父而已，要维持这座破败的教堂已经很勉强了，求你放过我吧。”  
“那可不行。”云雀恭弥笑起来，戏谑地看着泽田纲吉，“几个月前举着十字架想要跟我同归于尽的是谁呢？”  
那个时候教堂里还有其他孩子没有办法嘛！  
“不行啊，想要反抗就反抗到底啊，神父大人。”云雀恭弥蹲下捉住他的脚腕，“怎么能够半途而废呢。”  
“懒惰可是罪孽，不是吗？”  
泽田纲吉还是一寸一寸地被云雀恭弥强行拽了回去，然后被有着黑色翅膀的天使压在身下动弹不得。  
又要开始了。泽田纲吉咽下一口唾沫。  
“有时候也希望你能主动一点呢。”云雀恭弥伸手摸摸他的脸蛋，“这件长袍的下摆已经被扯开了，你也不想它今天变成一块抹布吧？”  
这个堕天使几个月前突然出现，泽田纲吉作为这里唯一的神父为了保护教堂里的孩子冲了上去，可是他实在是太弱了，弱到一个照面对方就把他打倒了。泽田纲吉知道孩子们已经跑走了，终于开始担心起自己的安危来。  
现在求饶还来得及吗？  
可是还没等泽田纲吉开口，堕天使的眼睛便一暗，扯开他的衣服，狠狠地插了进来。  
泽田纲吉痛得眼前一黑，死命地挣扎也没有用，对方按着他就像是不要命地往他的身体里挤，那一天泽田纲吉还以为自己要死了。  
但是他活了下来。  
堕天使每周都要来一次，脱光他的衣服，把他按在围栏上，压在长椅上，不管是室内还是室外，整个教堂所有的地方他们都做过，泽田纲吉一边哭一边被人干，不知道是不是习惯了，他竟然渐渐能感觉到云雀恭弥温柔地对他，体会到性爱中的快感，有时候甚至会做梦梦到他们做的情景。  
泽田纲吉闭上眼睛解开衣服：“主啊……请原谅你的信徒。”  
“他不会原谅你的。”云雀恭弥抚摸着他的身体，“你是被恶魔玷污过的人，这辈子都不能去天堂了。”  
“唔……”泽田纲吉的身体微微颤抖，“不……”  
他下意识地想要否定，但是身体又明明白白地告诉他现在光是被别人摸就已经能起反应了。云雀恭弥摸到下面低声笑起来：“你最近硬得是不是越来越快了。”  
“才……才没有呢……”  
“也没关系。”云雀恭弥伸手握住泽田纲吉的小肉棒，“现在就让它硬起来。”  
黑色的翅膀不知道什么时候收了起来，如果不看他头上黑色的光环云雀恭弥就好像是一个人类一样。  
“那里……那里不行……不……”泽田纲吉的要害被人玩弄，双手明明在抗拒着，腰却忍不住挺起将下体往云雀恭弥的手里送，没有体会过情事的少年早就被教成了淫荡的身体，云雀恭弥低下头含住泽田纲吉的肉茎，轻轻地吸了一口。  
“啊——”泽田纲吉被这一下吸得大脑一片空白，口交的快感越来越强烈，他终于忍不住射了出来。  
“舒服吗？”云雀恭弥捏捏他疲软的小肉茎，继续在身下用泽田纲吉刚刚射出来的东西扩张他的后穴，舌头在下面进进出出，刚刚还没从快感中缓过劲来的泽田纲吉听见云雀恭弥这样问他瞬间清醒，忍不住委屈地哭起来用力摇头。  
回应他的是插进后穴里的两根手指，泽田纲吉挣扎了一下，云雀恭弥皱起眉头按住他：“别动，一会儿疼的是你。”  
泽田纲吉还是一边哭一边摇头，云雀恭弥为了安抚他只好起身亲吻他的额头，从额头一直亲到嘴唇，云雀恭弥只是轻轻地吻着他，泽田纲吉却哭得更厉害了。  
“……求你……唔……求你不要对我这么温柔了。”  
为什么你要这样对我呢。我连下定决心向温柔的你举起十字架都做不到，要怎样才能阻止恶魔的恶行呢。我不懂啊，这些圣经上没有写过啊。  
所以求你放过我吧，我已经要下地狱了，不要让我再受到这种煎熬了。  
云雀恭弥却趁着他说话的时候直接跟他来了个深吻，对方的舌头从泽田纲吉的嘴里出来的时候唾液甚至拉出了一条银丝，后穴突然传来一阵空虚的感觉，泽田纲吉这才发现云雀恭弥已经顺利扩张到四根手指，一根炙热的东西正抵着他的后穴边缘，泽田纲吉慌张起来，云雀恭弥轻轻地摸了摸他的脸：“原来你在困扰这种问题啊。”  
泽田纲吉还没回答他，粗大的肉棒就已经狠狠地插了进来，因为有了充分的扩张并没有特别疼，反倒是被磨过前列腺让泽田纲吉更加舒服。羞耻感，背叛神的罪恶感还有被人贯穿的快感一齐冲上大脑，泽田纲吉捂嘴努力不让自己因为快感叫出声来。  
“有什么用呢，最后还不是求着我射在你身体里。”云雀恭弥抓着他的腰，抽插得更加用力，“你觉得神是什么好东西吗？如果他真的有你们说得那么仁慈，就不会创造出我了。”  
“嗯……你是……你是堕天了才……”  
“啊，因为我看不惯他的嘴脸了。”云雀恭弥握住泽田纲吉因为快感再次挺立的小肉棒，上下套弄起来，“那你呢，你觉得他给予了你什么？你明明连见都没见过他，却想要反驳曾是神的使者的我吗？”  
泽田纲吉的身体开始颤抖，被云雀恭弥质问思考了好半天才回想起福音书上的内容：“我们……嗯……我们都是……神创造的……理应敬爱神。”  
“可是恶魔也是他做的。”云雀恭弥回答他，“你觉得他为什么要创造这些？就像人类会看动物相互争斗一样，神也这么无聊。”  
“我……”  
云雀恭弥将他拉起来，下体还插在泽田纲吉的身体里，维持这个状态抱着他走向教堂里的十字架，云雀恭弥每走一步泽田纲吉就要因为体内肉棒的动作闷哼一声，终于他赤身裸体地被摆在供奉的案台上，他的眼前就是教会的十字架，云雀恭弥在他的体内狠狠地顶了一下——  
“在你最敬爱的神的面前做爱，开心吗？”  
泽田纲吉睁大眼睛，呻吟卡在嗓子里，云雀恭弥拉起他的一条腿，泽田纲吉不得不扶住十字架以一种最开放的姿势被云雀恭弥贯穿，他自己一低头就能看见在自己体内进进出出的粗大肉棒，罪恶感不仅没有让他冷静下来，甚至有种背德的快乐伴随着快感让他的大脑浑浑噩噩，云雀恭弥在他的耳边轻轻说道：“纲，被人上舒服吗？”  
“唔……”被叫了名字的泽田纲吉两眼无神地思考了一会儿——  
“神父是不能说谎的吧？”  
“……舒服……”  
身后的肉棒就好像是奖励他一样，狠狠地顶到了敏感点，泽田纲吉终于忍不住叫出声来。一旦承认自己沉溺于这种快感，就好像打开了什么开关一样，他的呻吟逐渐变得甜腻起来：“啊——好舒服……那里……那里顶得我好舒服啊——”  
就该这样，丢掉你的神吧。  
“这里舒服吗？”  
需要记住的只要有我一个就够了。  
“唔唔唔……舒服……舒服得要射了——”  
“现在还不行哦。”云雀恭弥放慢了速度，“为了让你堕落到我身边所以要让你明白欲望是什么。”  
想要……想要啊……为什么停下来了……再多给我一点啊——  
突然变慢的速度让泽田纲吉忍不住扭了扭腰，他第一次主动抱住云雀恭弥：“我不明白……云雀先生……再用力一点嘛。”  
“真是贪婪的孩子。”云雀恭弥在泽田纲吉的身体内磨了磨他后穴里的软肉，泽田纲吉的欲望被填补了一点，满足地仰起脖子：“是的，我是贪婪的孩子，我想要云雀先生。”  
“没关系，贪婪对恶魔来说是美德。”  
云雀恭弥稍微给了他一点甜头，用力了几分，泽田纲吉便配合地翘起屁股让云雀恭弥插得更方便些。  
“啊——我是个罪人。”泽田纲吉抱住自己，说着些好像在忏悔的话，脸上满足的表情却没有半分悔改之意，“啊——我被恶魔玷污了，我背叛神了——可是为什么……为什么我会感觉如此快乐呢——”  
云雀恭弥翻身将他压在身下，像往常一样深深插入，泽田纲吉也不客气地享受起快感，抓着云雀恭弥的头发，连呻吟的音节都念不全，下一次冲撞就又来了，云雀恭弥捏住他的下巴：“回答我，现在满足你的是谁？”  
“是……云……云雀先生……啊——是云雀先生——”泽田纲吉的回答中还混杂着淫荡的呻吟，“云雀先生……给了我好多快乐……”  
“还想要吗？”  
“想要——”  
虔诚的神父对着恶魔说出了他内心深处的渴望，于是诱惑他堕落的恶魔这样回答他——  
“神不能给你的，恶魔全部都能奉上。”  
“啊啊啊啊——那里——那里好舒服啊——啊——一直顶那里我会……我要射出来了——”  
白浊的液体溅到十字架上，高潮过后的泽田纲吉呆呆地看着云雀恭弥露出了笑容——  
“请多指教，我的天使。”  
……  
泽田纲吉像往常一样把他被丢得到处都是的衣服捡回来穿上，圣洁的神父袍下隐藏着色情的痕迹，云雀恭弥跟他招手，泽田纲吉就走回来，乖巧地被他抱在怀里。  
云雀恭弥蹭蹭他的颈窝：“还穿着你的破烂衣服做什么呢。”  
泽田纲吉正色：“我是个神父嘛。”  
云雀恭弥有点不乐意：“你刚刚把神父不该做的事都做了。”  
泽田纲吉被他逗乐了，拍拍他示意他放开自己，云雀恭弥不情不愿地放开他，泽田纲吉退后一步单膝跪下，双手相扣，就像他平时祈祷时一样。  
“啊，我的主，我的天使，我将在此起誓，作为你的神父我的血液只为你流淌，我的心脏只为你跳动，我的灵魂将永远属于你，直到地狱尽头。”  
“为吾主献上此身。”  
——  
接下来是一点没什么用的小设定（望天）。  
不看也行，因为没什么用，只是我的一点脑洞。  
云雀原本是战斗天使，是神用来排除异己用的，啊不过神制造他的时候好像忘了加忠诚心，所以云雀在天界呆了三个月就堕天了。  
纲原本是他的同事，因为拒绝杀害人类的命令所以被判定为残缺品被扔下来了，被剥夺了翅膀和天使光环他就忘了自己原来是个天使来的，不过在云雀之后的天使脑袋一般都缺根弦，无条件敬爱神所以他就下意识做了神父。  
云雀和纲算是同一批的天使，顶多差不过一届，那天好不容易纲跟他告白了，第二天就被扔下去了。  
云雀堕天的主要原因的确是因为纲被扔下去了，但次要原因是天界真的太无聊了。不过去了地狱之后因为那里奇奇怪怪的地形光环总是被莫名其妙的树枝石头什么的挂到，感觉更火大了。  
明明只是光圈到底为什么会被挂啊（小声）。  
到人界找纲的时候，遇到他太兴♂奋先来了一发，做完才发现对方不认识他了。而且职业还是神父，火大的云雀于是决定拉他一起堕天。  
我跟你讲这叫夫唱妇随（振振有词）。  
你可闭嘴吧。  
然后就发生了上面的事（che）。


End file.
